Continuous coatings containing a phase change material have been applied to fabrics to provide enhanced reversible thermal properties to the fabrics themselves as well as to apparel or other products made therefrom. Typically, microcapsules containing a phase change material are mixed with a polymeric material to form a blend, and this blend is subsequently cured on a fabric to form a continuous coating covering the fabric. While providing desired thermal regulating properties, the continuous coating may lead to undesirable reductions in flexibility, softness, air permeability, and water vapor transport properties. A continuously coated fabric tends to be stiff and “boardy”, and the relatively impermeable nature of the continuous coating may substantially diminish the ability of the continuously coated fabric to transport air or water vapor. When incorporated in apparel, such reduced properties of the continuously coated fabric can lead to an inadequate level of comfort for an individual wearing the apparel.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the coated articles described herein.